Heatwave
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: Takes place five years after they graduate McKinley, where some of the glee kids move to New York. Santana and Quinn are roommates, surviving paycheck to paycheck. One hot summer night and the AC is not working, smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Heatwave

**Rating:** NC-17 (M for Mature)

**Pairing:** Quinntana, Rachel/Puck, Artie/Other, Finn/Other,

**Summary:** Takes place five years after they graduate Mckinley, where some of the glee kids move to New York. Santana and Quinn are roommates, surviving paycheck to paycheck. One hot summer night and the AC is not working, smut ensues.

**AN: made because Tacosrebellion on Tumblr made a wonderful little drawing, so you can thank her. Also, decided to make it longer than a drabble. Oh and by the way I do not speak any Spanish 9as you could probably tell), I used a translator – so I only copy and pasted. Translations are on the bottom of the chapter, unless Santana translates them to Quinn. If you want to tell me how to say them correctly, PM me.**

Santana sat by the window in hopes for a breeze, no luck. Her thin tank top and shorts stuck to her skin as she fanned herself with a magazine. It was the hottest day on record and their AC died the night before. "Wish we had ice," Quinn was sprawled on the couch as their own fan blew hot hair at her, she grumbled and flipped the page of her book she was reading. Her own tank and shorts sticking to her skin, "Q," Santana whined and tossed a bottle cap her way, "We need to get out of here and find somewhere cool."

"Where would we go, we have no money?"

"We can find a store and browse around, we don't have to buy something."

"Santana, when have we ever gone out browsing and not bought something?" Quinn of course had a point and decided to just drop the idea of shopping.

"lets call Rachel her AC works and she's probably home."

"Okay now I know you're hot, you actually want to cal Rachel?"

"She has AC, I'm willing to suffer." A day with Rachel Berry and her AC was better than sweating to death. She couldn't stand another hour in this hell, she grabbed her cell phone from the charger and searched for Rachel's home number. Three rings and the answering machine message kicked in, "she's home I know it."

"_You've reached Ms. Rachel Berry, Leave a name, number and agency at the beep." _Santana grinned wickedly and cleared her throat right before the beep.

"This is Ms. Tabitha star from New York casting, we have a great new show opening up for you. if you could call us back at-" Their was a click a muffled groan and a hello was heard on the other end.

"Ms. Berry," Santana broke into laughter and she heard a hiss from the other end. "Santana that is not close to being funny."

"I knew you were screening your calls and yes it was actually."

"What do you want and make it snappy, kind of busy."

"The AC broke last night and we need a place to hang for the day, can we come over? I know your angry with me but our apartment is hell right now," Santana heard some moaning from the other end of the phone, she tried to listen more closely. "Quinn," she whispered and waved her over as she placed the phone on speaker. "Rachel."

"You only want me for my AC, Mmm oh yes right there." Santana burst out laughing as Quinn covered her face to hide a blush.

"Are you having an afternooner and do we know the guy?"

"Babe, off." They could hear a groan and a long smooch before Rachel spoke again. "You can't come over right now, as I said – kind of busy. Two, yes I am having sex and three if you knew the person I wouldn't tell you. However, I am having a party tonight around six. Until than I suggest cold shower, see you tonight." without waiting for a reply she hung up the phone.

"Puta, she hung up on me!" Santana grumbled and tossed the phone down beside her. "Its terrible when Rachel Berry can get an afternooner and we can't even get dates." Santana jumped onto the couch and smiled as she stole the fan back from Quinn.

"Hey," Quinn pouted and smacked Santana with a pillow.

"You had it all morning and afternoon, its my turn."

"I'm hot."

"Of course you are, but to show how much I care I'll share with you." Santana scooted over to the edge of the couch. Quinn doing her best to stay a good distance to avoid body heat. "See we can share the fan, just wish the button wasn't broke so we could make it move around." They flipped on the TV and looked at the weather, ninety nine degrees. "Christ." Santana went to the small kitchen and grabbed a frozen bag of peas and carrots, tossing one to Quinn. "Lets cool down for a bit."

"If they defrost I won't eat them later."

"You will if you're hungry, now carrot yourself." They rested back in silence and gave a content sigh as they cooled off with the frozen veggies. "I wonder who Berry was screwing earlier?"

"Its none of our business and she is an adult by the way."

"Yeah but afternoon sex! Its been about six months since I had a body beneath me. Best night ever," She froze when she remembered who her last sex was with, glancing over to Quinn with a grin.

"Best sex ever huh?"

"I was drunk I could be mistaken," She grinned, "sorry didn't mean to bring it up." Quinn and Santana got drunk last Christmas at Rachel's annual party. She of course didn't celebrate Christmas but her friends did and she decided to do it every year for them. At that party Quinn and Santana got so drunk they made out in front of everyone and woke up the next morning in Rachel's bed, Naked and in each other arms. Brittany had woken them up with a large grin on her face, 'I knew you loved her' of course Santana and Quinn denied it and pretended it didn't happen.

"Want to know a secret?" Quinn looked over with a smile, Santana nodded. "It was mine too." Santana blinked a few times and allowed a smile on her face. "I thought it might ruin our friendship, because I know you don't do relationships – thus why Brittany left." Quinn knelt up on her knees and leaned forward. "and since you brought it up, I really want to do it again." Santana shifted and looked right into Quinn's eyes, she wasn't joking. "To forward?"

"No," Santana reached over and ran a hand through Quinn's short hair. The cute cut was perfect for her frame and she kept it since junior year of high school. Santana loved the way it had come out and convinced her to keep it. "its to hot right now but I wouldn't mind kissing you." Santana leaned forward and Quinn met her the rest of the way, lips touching and instantly deepened it. Quinn's hand slipped underneath Santana's tank around the time Santana's hand slid up her own. "Mm, second base." She laughed and pinned Quinn to the couch.

"We need a cold shower," Quinn moaned as Santana's hand slipped underneath her shorts. "Oh god Santana, Mmm way to hot for this."

"You aren't wrong, we might die of dehydration. Do you want me to stop?"

"We should but I-" Their was a knock at the door and they both groaned in frustration. Santana removed her fingers and licked them seductively. "Tease," Santana smacked Quinn's ass as she got up the answer the door. "Mm, gonna wash my hands." she winked and disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Quinn peered out the large door and smiled wide, "Oh my god, Puck!" She opened the door quickly and tossed her arms around him. It had been two years since she had seen him. "You're looking good, Santana!"

"Should go away more often, I got something for you." At that moment Santana walked out of the bedroom with a large smile. "Hey Lopez, do I get a hug?" Quinn broke off her own hug and Puck held out his arms.

"In your dreams Puckerman, what brings you here?"

"Rachel said you needed an air conditioner, I had an extra in the warehouse." He held out his arms for Santana to hug him as Quinn moved out of the way. "Do I get some affection for saving the day?" Rolling her eyes she walked over and gave him a half hug.

"Thanks for the AC, install it in the bedroom please." The window's in the loft apartment were the floor to ceiling kind, the only normal size window was the one in the bathroom and bedroom.

"Sure, give me a second." Puck hauled the AC over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

"Rachel told him we needed an air conditioner, he must have been close by."

"Or that's who Rachel was sleeping with, do you think he and Rachel would?"

"I don't want to think about Puck and Rachel," Quinn shook her head to get the image out of her head, but smiled.

"All set ladies, installed and running." Puck smirked and gave both girls a kiss on the temple.

"Thanks Puck, I have a question for you. When we called Rachel were you already over the house?" Santana was smirking as Puck laughed and nodded his head. "I knew it, have you tapped every single girl in Glee club?"

"No, Tina and Mercedes still haven't fallen under my spell."

"They better not, their husbands would kill you."

"True dat, oh and don't tell Rachel you know. She'll kill me," Quinn made a whipping sound and laughed, "Just friends with benefits, nothing serious. See you girls tonight?" They both nodded and locked the door behind him, a second later they were making a quick escape towards the bedroom. The room was small and it was already cooled off.

"Remind me to give Berry a kiss," Quin collapsed onto the bed and sighed happily.

"I think you would scar her for life, Q." Santana sat on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes as she faced the AC. She was finally able to put her hair down, smiling she ruffled it a few times. The feel of the AC felt good on her hot skin but she became distracted when the bed shifted behind her. When the warm tickle of breath hit her ear she shivered, "Quin," she moaned as Quinn rubbed her head against the back of Santana's neck.

"We have three hours before we need to get ready, we're sober and this time I plan on remembering everything." Quinn licked and nibbled on Santana's ear, hand sliding down the front of her tank top. Grinning as Santana slumped into her arms, "Don't say no."

"Wasn't planning on it," She turned and captured her lips, kissing her hard as her hands stroking her face. Find their way to her short golden hair, "Remember where everything goes?" She breathed against her skin.

"God yes," It didn't take long for them to strip each other of all clothing. They kissed and Santana pinned Quinn to the mattress, her hand cupping her right breast. "Harder," Quinn breathed, Santana complied and she arched off the mattress.

"Six months is a long time, very long time."

"Less talking and more fucking." Santana broke the kiss on Quinn neck and gave her an evil smirk.

"Such language, I might have to spank it out of you."

"Don't act like a tease, or when its my turn I will do the same."

"Hrm, promises promises." Santana slid her hand down Quinn's body, teasing every inch of skin. Light grazes that made Quinn writhe underneath her, "Quinn," Santana's licked her lips and let her hand slide between her legs, fingers slipping easily through her lips. She ducked her head close to Quinn ear and moaned, "Usted tan es mojado para mí, yo puedo carajo ustedes día."

"Fuck me,"

"Such a dirty word for such a pristine girl."

"I'm not that pristine and stop referencing breakfast club," Santana slid two fingers slowly into Quinn, slow teasing strokes. "Harder, don't tease me." Santana didn't listen because she wanted to take this slow, she wanted to make Quinn feel and writhe and wiggle underneath her until she was begging. She wanted to make Quinn so hot with need she would open herself completely, so completely that you wouldn't be able to stand it and finally take her. "Oh god, so- can't..." Santana smirked and let her tongue dance across her neck, fingers pumping, body grinding. Santana took Quinn's hand and brought it to her lips, licking two fingers before bringing them down to her opening.

Quinn moaned as her fingers slipped easily into Santana's wet slit, guiding her finger to rub against swollen flesh. She brought her lips to Santana's and kissed her sweetly, her own lust drowned in Santana's own. Her lover's hips rolling as two fingers slid in her deep, "oh my god," They mimicked each others action and soon both girls thrusts became more needy, grinding harder as their hands worked furiously to get them off. Lips and tongue invading each others mouths and soon they screamed each others names. For ten minutes they rested on top of each other, clearing their heads but soon Santana needed more. "I want to taste you." Quinn felt a new wave of arousal hit her and let her eyes flutter closed as Santana started to kiss down her skin. Santana kissed her neck, leaving small bite marks along Quinn's silk skin. Taking her time with each mark, claiming Quinn as her own. Before licking her way down to her breasts, teasing each nipple with a bite before soothing it with her tongue. When she was satisfied with the way her nipples stood she continued to kiss her way down. Her hand slid out between Quinn's legs and she licked the clean with a giant grin, Quinn watching through lidded eyes. "Prueba como dulces, Quinn." She lowered her head and inhaled her scent, shivers ran down her spine. It had been so long since she went down on a girl, "open your legs, Quinn." Santana gave Quinn's nipples a light pinch and a twist, causing her to moan in pleasure. She slid the tip of her tongue to catch the moisture just outside and licked her lips, she blew air and Quinn's hips rolled and thrust up – Santana slapped her thigh. "No."

"Ouch," Quinn reached down and tugged on Santana's hair.

"Won't happen again if you keep that ass on the bed." Without warning Santana slid her tongue over Quinn's bundle of nerves, grinning as she quivered but kept her ass on the mattress. "Good girl," She could see Quinn holding onto the sheets tightly, bunching them within her hands. "You taste so good, so wet and so ready for me."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Quinn grinned wickedly.

"Do you want me to say more?" Quinn nodded and licked her lips. "Usted tan es mojado para mí, yo puedo carajo ustedes día." Santana pulled her hand away and tasted Quinn again, smiling.

"English Santana," Quinn pulled the latina up to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "If you say dirty things I want to understand." Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's long hair as she rested on her shoulder. Santana's hands tracing lazy patterns across her skin, giving her goosebumps. "I love you." and with no hesitation Santana lifted her head and kissed Quinn directly on the lips.

"I will always love you." They dozed off for the next hour, Quinn getting up to use the bathroom had woken Santana and when she got back they cuddled some more. "Want to know a secret?" Quinn nodded and placed with a strain of Santana's hair. "I loved you since high school."

"Really?"

"Yes, want to know another secret?" Quinn smiled and nodded again, "so did Brittany and don't tell her I told you." Santana nibble on Quinn's bottom lip and smiled, tongue sliding over to sooth the sting of her bite.

"We should get ready for the party tonight, we need to thank Rachel for the AC."

"I believe you're right, shes might even get a hug from me."

**AN: shall I do another chapter? Review and let me know.**

Translations

Prueba como dulces, Quinn.. - You Taste like candy, Quinn.

Usted tan es mojado para mí, yo puedo carajo ustedes día. = You are so wet for me, i can fuck you all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Heatwave

**Rating:** NC-17 (M for Mature)

**Pairings:** Quinntana, Rachel/Puck, Artie/Other, Tina/Mike with mentions of Finn/Other & Kurt Blaine

**Summary:** Takes place five years after they graduate Mckinley, where some of the glee kids move to New York. Santana and Quinn are roommates, surviving paycheck to paycheck. One hot summer night and the AC is not working, smut ensues.

**AN: Hey folks I would like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed this story! Cassienova , caramelolives , Kalexico , PhantomGroupie91, kaylee214 , RELvox , lysh and AarumaA. Thanks for reading this! Also, I take requests as well – pairing and plot idea's! You all matter to me.**

Santana and Quinn decided their was no use hiding their affection with each other. They wanted to hold hands, they wanted to kiss and most of all cuddle on Rachel's couch. Santana and Quinn were the first to arrive besides Noah Puckerman, him and Rachel sat on the love seat smiling. Next to arrive were Tina and Artie – they had remained friends over the last five years. Artie and Tina putting all differences aside at graduation, Tina and Mike were to marry next fall.

What shocked them the most was when Artie walked into the room, slowly on crutches but his feet were moving. Quinn had some tears in her eyes as did Rachel and even Santana felt her chest tighten at the sight of it "Surprise guys," Jessica, Artie's wife had set up his wheelchair and helped him sit down. She kissed him sweetly before before breaking apart, "I can't stand for very long but, a few surgeries later and some hard physical therapy goes a long way. Plus, supportive friends." He held his hand out to Tina who took it with a smile. Jessica placed her hand on Artie's shoulder and smiled, "Are you leaving?"

"I have to be to work for five tomorrow, I wish I could stay and meet everyone." Jessica shook a few hands and said her goodbye's, he sighed.

"She seems like a very sweet girl, how old is she Artie?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thirty five," he smiled proudly and accepted the drink Puck extended to him.

"Get on with your bad self," Puck smirked.

"Hey Tina, is Mike coming tonight?"

"He and Brittany are running a bit late, their working on their stage show." Rachel pouted, "I told them not to be late but they never listen." Tina laughed and took out her cell phone as it beeped, "Mercedes is on her way up and Kurt's with her," It had been a while since the entire Glee club got together, hadn't seen each other in five years since they were all in the same room. Tina and Artie had kept in touch with Mercedes and Kurt but everyone else had drifted apart.

Rachel opened the door and smiled as Kurt wrapped her into a giant hug, "Mr. Hummel you're late and where is your man?"

"I was working and Blaine is working a late shift tonight." Kurt clapped his hands together with a smile, "Ladies and Gentlemen if I may, i'd like to present the fabulous ." Kurt stepped to the side and held out his hand, everyone's mouths dropped as Mercedes came into view. She had lost at least a hundred pounds or so, Curves in all the right places and smoking hot. "I think you broke them." Kurt laughed.

"I think you're right," Mercedes hung her coat up on the hook and smiled, "Long story short, doctors said I needed to lose the weight. That my current weight was unhealthy and my family has a history of heart problems, So I got gastric bypass. I work out everyday and cut back on my tots," Their was assorted laughter from the group but Santana was the first to her side.

"You look amazing, wheezy." Mercedes laughed and took her into a hug, which Santana returned. "You're looking good and if I weren't with Quinn and you were gay, psh I'd totally hit that."

"Thanks and- wait you and Quinn?" Santana looked over her shoulder to see Quinn blushing a little.

"No surprise," Rachel smirked, "after Christmas last year." Rachel settled down next to puck and smiled as he pulled her in closer. "So can the former Ms. Jones still belt out those high notes?" Rachel Grinned.

"Girl you don't know the half of it, Thou this voice is for church now a days."

"When you sang that solo at nationals, my god I had chills! I knew than you were the reason we won nationals, you and Santana." Now it was Santana's turn to blush, "its true."

"All I did was sing,"

"You sang with your heart, used all your emotions and the judges saw that." Rachel pulled away as Puck kissed her neck.

"So is Finn coming or what?"

"Yes I called big brother," Kurt smiled, "said he is on his way now. Should be here in ten minutes."

"Until than," Puck smacked Rachel's butt on the way to the liquor cabinet. Inside he selected a whiskey from the top shelf and smiled, "Hey Lopez, ready to be drunk under the table? Or as I recall on the table?"

"Laugh now but prepare to be embarrassed, Puckerman." Santana smirked and walked towards the table, shot glasses laid out before them.

"Noah," Rachel's eyes narrowed, "don't get Santana drunk, I do not want a repeat of Christmas."

"Come on Berry, no guts no glory." Santana saluted Puck and took down the first shot, than took them in rapid succession. Five shots of Whiskey later and her head was spinning. "What the hell is this stuff?"

"Top shelf, fire sipping whiskey."

"God, this is sipping whiskey you boob – not shooting whiskey." Santana gave a small burp and decided that was enough for now. She smacked Puck in the arm playfully before pulling out her cigar- clipping the tip. "Anyone wanna join me?" Puck was in but the rest shook their heads as they headed to the balcony.

"So how did this happen, you and Santana?" Tina sat in a chair next to Artie, smiling happily.

"It just did, the end." Quinn wasn't sure she wanted to answer the question.

"Come on Quinn, the suspense is killing us." Kurt pouted and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Please tell us." Quinn made a quick glance towards the balcony, she could see Santana and Puck smoking and laughing and ignoring everything else.

"Last Christmas was brought up and it trigger some old feelings, we discussed it several time after that." She smirked and downed the last of her strawberry margarita just as Puck and Santana came back inside. Santana made her way over to Quinn and leaned in for a kiss, which was stopped before it started. "You have nasty cigar breath, borrow some mouth wash."

"Same goes for you Noah," Rachel crossed her arms as Quinn pointed to the bathroom.

"Already whipped," Tina smirked as Puck and Santana marched into the bathroom.

When they merged they took a seat on the couch and folded their arms like scolded children. "Don't be babies, would you like a kiss now?" Quinn grinned and leaned forward to capture Santana's lips, which she returned happily. "Mmm, mint."

Rachel broke off from her kiss with Puck and turned towards Tina, "So let me see that ring again." Tina held out her hand and the girls all sighed, "Its so pretty."

"About time that boy popped the question." Kurt added.

"Word," Mercedes nodded in approval.

"I thought you were already married, what happened?" Santana kicked back on the couch and smiled.

"We were going to get married but decided to wait. But we are getting married – and you're all invited."

Finally Finn showed up and not long after Brittany arrived with Mike in toe. Brittany and Santana had given each other huge hugs before heading to the drinking table. Quinn shuttered and watched on as Santana, Puck and Brittany took shot after shot, dragging Quinn into the mix not long after. Brittany begged her to do one more but she declined and sat down next to Artie on the couch smiling. "Hey, you feeling good?" Artie had asked her, Quinn just nodded her head before letting it fall behind her. She wasn't sure how much time passed but she moaned when a pair of hands slid up her legs.

"San-" she felt a fingertip pressed against her lips, "not on Rachel's couch."

"I need you," Those words sent a wave of arousal right between Quinn's thighs, she let out a moan and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Their lips collided in a heated kiss, the mix of strawberry from Quinn and whiskey from Santana filled each others senses. Their hands slid under each others tops to feel over bra's, as tongues probed mouths, "i love your kisses." Santana pulled Quinn to her feet and pulled her closer, their bodies pressed against one another.

"More," Quinn moaned and knocked Santana against the wall, both girls giggling. They looked around to see everyone accounted for, Mike and Tina making out on the couch. Puck and Rachel had slipped away and everyone else talking and by the looks of it – drinking responsible. "Guest room." Quinn moaned and a few seconds later Santana was pulling her down the hallway. She needed Quinn, to feel her body underneath and the anticipation was unbearable.

"Are you wet for me?"

"God yes."

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Please Santana, fuck me."

TBC...

**See what I did? Cliffhanger ;-) any suggestions for the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**AN: A bit of a short chapter, more will come soon. Also, I realized I made a few mistakes in chapter 2, Mercedes and Tina were already suppose to be married – so I went back and fixed it. Mercedes is now and Tina is still set to be married in the fall. :-) You can re-read it if you'd like.**

Clothes were gone the moment those words left Quinn's mouth. A second later Santana had Quinn pressed against the wall, Quinn's leg wrapping around her waist. Two fingers slid into her without mercy and both groaned in pleasure. Quinn rolled her hips as Santana's fingers continued to stroke in and out, fingers curled and palm dressed against Quinn's clit.

"So wet for me," Santana kissed along her neck and left marks up and down, third finger added as Quinn called out her name. Her walls clenched and she felt Quinn's first orgasm ring out, name screamed as her nails dug into Santana's shoulders.

"More, don't stop. Bed, fucking Christ bed." Santana had never heard Quinn swear, in fact Quinn was usually set against it. Santana wasted no time in taking Quinn where she wanted to be, she was drunk but not gone. "Let me feel you, please." Quinn's hands slid down Santana's sides before gliding her palm down Santana's stomach. "Are you wet for me?"

"I'm always wet for you, Oh god." Santana hissed in pleasure as Quinn's fingers dipped to her clit, Quinn rubbing in circles. Both girls fingers slid inside and out with ease, body's rolling together as their lips pressed.

"Yes, harder!"

"Oh right there, i'm gonna – fuck!" They both rocketed together and slowly came down, small teasing strokes as Santana let her body relax. They curled against each other and continued to kiss slow, and nuzzle each others cheeks. "I love you." Santana smiled and kissed the tip of Quinn's nose, her liquor induced haze but a thing of the past.

"You made me cum twice, I should return the favor." Quinn giggled as Santana found a ticklish spot, "don't do that."

"We don't need a score card, I don't care how many times I make you scream my name." Quinn's eyes went wide and she hid her face in Santana's shoulder.

"Everyone probably heard us, god."

"That was some colorful language you had going there, I even felt dirty." a hard slap to her arm had Santana laughing, pulling Quinn closer to her body. Pulling the blanket over them and smiling as Quinn rested her head on her shoulder. Santana sighed happily as Quinn's hand circled her belly, humming a small song that was in her head. But the song ended when she felt Quinn's hand slid back down between her. "Baby,"

"I still need you, my body is buzzing – it wants more."

"Are you sure?" Santana's hips rolled as Quinn found her hard clit, smiling. "fuck."

"You want me still, inside you or maybe a little tongue and cheek?" Santana shivered at Quinn's words, and moaned as Quinn trailed her tongue down the side of her neck. Fingers leaving her clit to play with her breasts,"You want me to take you hard as I work my tongue over your hard clit, sliding inside to taste all of you." Without warning Santana had bucked and came hard, but the strange part was – Quinn hadn't been touching her clit at the time. "Did I just make you cum with my words?" Santana had no words to sum up the way she felt right now. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a few calming breaths, "Babe?"

"I love you Quinn Fabray, and oh my god yes you did." Santana was finally able to move, her arm pulling Quinn back against her. "You're an amazing woman."

"I love you too Santana Lopez and you make me the happiest girl alive."

Brittany sat beside Mercedes and Tina on the couch, laughing and looking down at their hands. It had been to long since they had all been in the same city, let alone the same room. She smiled and held onto Tina's hand – eyes fixated on that ring. "What happened between you and Santana, you both were so in love and-"

"I don't know," Brittany had always been confused by things but this – Santana and Quinn? That she had not seen coming, because she could have sworn that Quinn was straight. Not like it mattered, she was happy for her friends.

"Girl, we have to find you someone. My man's got a sister who is-" Brittany laughed and shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'll stick to the single life. As Jeff Foxworthy would say – Stay intoxicated nightly, get laid everyday."

"That's the spirit." Artie wheeled up next to the girls and smiled, "looks like the couples have all separated for the night. Minus of course Tina and Mike here, so Puck and Rachel?"

"I have no idea what the deal is with them so we'll ask Rachel in the morning. Now, lets continue bonding and exchange tales of conquests, whose first? Finn, how is your marriage going?"

"Um, it isn't going. Its gone-" They all turned towards Finn with shock. "She's sleeping with her boss, so I'm taking our son and kicking her to the curb. I found out last week and haven't confronted her yet."

"Are you going to let her see Tyler?" Tina asked concerned.

"Yes, god I would never take that way from him. I just can't be with someone who cheated on me, it feels so close to my life from before. I- I have bad luck when it comes to relationships." Kurt walked over to him and took his big brother into a hug. "Sorry I didn't tell you, lets change the subject – hows Blaine?"

"Persistant, he wanted to go to Boston to get married. I told him I want to get married here and until New York passes that bill – the answer is no. He's becoming annoyed with me but i'm firm with my decision."

"Good for you, if he loves you, he'll wait." Mike smiled and gave Kurt a clap on the shoulder as he walked by. "So Mrs. McPone, any other news on the marriage front?"

"No Mr. Chang, if you're all wondering about kids- the answer is not yet and yes we are trying."

"Girl you better call me the second after you tell Nate!" Kurt smirked and plopped down next to her as Brittany got up to mix herself another drink.

"_More, don't stop. Bed, fucking Christ bed." _The group burst out laughing, Brittany blushing.

"Was that Quinn?" Tina was blushing as Mike pulled her in closer.

"I think so, wow." Mercedes signaled Brittany to turn up the music. "Lets not hear any more of it." It didn't help.

By the morning Quinn and Santana were woken by a soft knock on the door, it was Brittany. She giggled at Quinn's bedhead and jumped in between the two former cheerleaders. "Rachel made breakfast, everyone got really drunk last night and passed out. That was some colorful words you had going on, Q."

"Speaking of screwing, what's up with Rachel and Puck?" Santana ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "not that I ain't happy Rach is getting it on, because its about time – but its Puck."

"Gonna have to ask her that, I don't know. I was told to come wake you two up, because breakfast is ready." Brittany kissed them both on the cheek and jumped up and ran into the hallway. "Their up and getting dressed, Quinn has fuck me hair."

"BRITTANY!" and Santana couldn't help herself and broke into giggles.

"They know we made love, Q." Quinn's eyes softened and she leaned in and kissed Santana.

"I don't think that was making love, but we can do that later. Lets get breakfast."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Its short I know, next one will be longer! :-D Thanks again to everyone whose been reading this story. Any ideas on where you'd like this to go, leave me a review and let me know. I need help – so help me! :-D**

4.

After a small make-out session they slipped out of bed and into their clothes. Quinn throwing open the window and sighed at the rain storm outside, talk about mood swings. Mother nature seemed to be on her cycle? Quinn and Santana both left the bedroom and received a bunch of cat calls from the group. Quinn blushed and slid next to Brittany and hid her face. "Cut it out you guys, god." Quinn groaned.

Santana rolled her eyes as Puck walked out in sweatpants and nothing else. "Go put a shirt on." He laughed and shook his head, "This isn't a photo shoot, Puckerman."

"Pulease, I still have a hot ass body. You all love my guns and no one but you is complaining." Puck smirked and kissed Santana's cheek, which earned him a playful tap from her. Tina was giggling as Mike mocked puck from behind, his own shirt off as his flexed his dancer body. Puck turned and took mike into a headlock, both laughing.

"Breakfast," Rachel smirked and started to put plates onto the table. "and Noah please put a shirt on. You're distracting me," She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips and as he walked by smacked his ass. He turned and looked at her in mock shock, "how do you like it?" The girls broke into giggles but Rachel's turned into a squeal as he lifted her up and spun her around. "Noah, put me down!" She laughed.

"Is this bacon on our plates?" Mercedes was surprised to find real bacon on her plate instead of soy substitute.

"Yes," Rachel smirked and sat down at her plate and took a bite of her food.

"You still a vegan?"

"Vegetarian, I met my doctor half way. I had some malnutrition's and he said my body needed more than pills could give. I eat certain things in moderation, I drink milk and have an occasional egg but I don't go crazy. I always watch what I eat, no meat touches these lips accept for one kind." Santana nearly spit out her milk across the room.

"TMI, Berry!" Santana glared at her and tossed a crumble up napkin at Quinn who was double over in laughter.

"What?" Rachel's eyes sparkled with amusement as she ate her tofu bacon. When breakfast was over they decided it was time to part ways, saying their goodbyes with promises of a get together soon.

Quinn and Santana took the subway home, kissing and cuddling on the train. At their stop, they got off and bought a giant umbrella from the sketchy guy with the cart. It cost them twenty five dollars but it kept them semi-dry all the way home. The moment they were inside, Santana opened the windows to let the apartment air out. Their apartment was stuffy from the heat and it made the room muggy, now the air breezed through and flooded the apartment. "God that breeze feels good," Santana stood close to the window and let the breeze run over her body. After a minute Santana smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "This feels good to."

"I have to admit Rachel's party was awesome, what I can remember of it." Santana turned in Quinn's arms and brought her in for a kiss.

"I can remember you screaming my name and yelling out oh god. You have such a mouth on you, I love it." Santana kissed Quinn as she blushed, moaning as her hand cupped her ass over her skinny jeans. "I love your ass in these jeans."

"I need you," Quinn moaned as Santana's hands worked their magic on her behind.

"How bad do you need me?"

"So bad, don't make me beg."

"But I want you too," But Santana didn't get to say much, Quinn's lips were on hers and in a flash her shirt was on the floor.

"Fuck me," Santana's mouth went dry, her own plan discarded as Quinn's lips found her breast. "Please." she breathed and caused a shock wave straight to Santana's core.

"God, Q." She arched her back and tangled her hand in Quinn's hair. The blonde's lips and teeth teasing each nipple, "Gonna fuck you so good, baby." Quinn moaned as Santana brought her lips up, kissing her fully on the mouth. Deepening the kiss she let her fingers fumble with Quinn's pants, button popping opening.

"Yes, please Santana – god." Santana didn't even take off her pants, she just jammed her hands down and roughly pushed her panties to the side. She slid two fingers into her heat and fucked her against the wall. "Oh shit."

"Is this want you wanted, to be fucked against the wall? Taken by me?" She felt Quinn nod as Santana's lips danced across her neck. "Do you want to feel me?"

"I want to fuck you, yes."

"God I love you," Santana pressed Quinn further into the wall, no room was left between them as Santana's fingers curled and thrust into Quinn. Soon Quinn's own fingers joined and both girls were gasping and rolling and eventually screamed out their orgasm together. They didn't stop against the wall, they fumbled to the couch and hit the floor for their third orgasm and finally made it to the bed. Quinn's leg was draped over Santana's waist, bodies closely pressed. Santana's right hand rested under Quinn's chin and kept it in place so she could kiss her lips. Quinn's hand ran sweetly through Santana's hair as Santana's left hand kept Quinn cradled close.

"Can we just never leave this bed?" Quinn asked as she scooted closer to Santana's side of the bed. "Just stay like this forever,"

"Until the sky falls down on me?" Santana smirked and Quinn smacked her shoulder. "I would gladly take you up on that offer, but we have work tomorrow and lives to live."

"Santana Lopez taking responsibility – I don't like it."Quinn joked.

"Shut up and kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

AN: This is going to be the last chapter folks. I got several other fics in the works and plan on making more Quinntana down the road, so no worries. I do hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you thought of it. This was actually longer than I expected to make it, it was only going to be a short drabble – but it took on a life and became something a little more.

Santana shuffled into the kitchen and groaned at the heat, another hot day and she wanted to stay hidden in the room with the air conditioner on full blast. This was first day off since the day after Rachel's party, work and school made it hard for her and Quinn to get any time together. A quick kiss before rushing out the door wasn't enough, they wanted more. When Santana stepped into the kitchen, the smell of eggs and coffee ignored as she stared at her girlfriend. little pink boy shorts and a skin tight tank that covered very few curves. It was hot in the kitchen and she could see that Quinn's clothes were sticking to every part of her body. She imagined her pert nipples pressing against the damp fabric, tempting her to take it in her mouth. Hands finding that perfect ass that she was aching to touch, "Those shorts should be illegal," she shuffled over to Quinn and let her hand run over her ass, kissing the hallow of her neck. She stole a piece of bacon before landing a hard smack on her ass, which made her groan and grasp the counter top. Quinn swatted at her playfully, "I'm just saying they should have a warning label. Renders girlfriends speechless and turns them into a sex craved maniac." She grabbed her coffee and sat at the table with a smile.

"I can take them off if you want, S." Quinn glance over her shoulder and stared deeply into brown eyes.

"Don't tease me," Quinn turned the strove off and removed the pans from the heat, turned to Santana with a predatory smile. Santana watched over the rim of her coffee cup, eyes connecting with Quinn's.

"Who said I was teasing?" Quinn pulled the tank top over her head and smiled. The coffee cup was quickly forgotten and Santana was on her feet and pulling Quinn to her, "Please tell me you have the day off?" Quinn moaned and started to pull Santana's shirt over her head.

"Off til monday, you?"

"Monday, god the whole weekend to ravish each other." Quinn laughed as Santana knocked everything off the table and put Quinn on top of it. "I'm not cleaning that up later." She moaned loud as Santana's fingers played with the elastic band of her shorts.

"How worked up are you?" Santana smiled and placed kisses on Quinn's stomach. She took Santana's wrist and shoved it down, fingers met with wet and Santana's whole body shivered.

"Does that answer your question, Mmm fuck." Santana's fingers found her clit and rubbed and rolled between her pointer and middle finger. "Oh god baby, don't-don't stop!"

"You're not going to cum already, we just got started." Santana chuckled and kissed along Quinn's neck.

"Santana Lopez, don't you dare fucking stop!" Santana eased up and slid down to enter her, two fingers taking her.

"Breakfast is getting cold." Santana smirked, slowing her strokes down.

"F-fine," Quinn took a few deep breaths, Santana pulling her up. Watching as Santana licked her fingers she let her head fall forward and cuddle in close. "No clothes policy." Santana chuckled, both removing the rest of their clothes after they served their breakfast. Santana ate quickly but Quinn took her time and smiled as Santana glared at her.

"Why don't you do the dishes while I finish eating?" Santana smirked and kissed the top of Quinn's head, slipping on her apron so she wouldn't scold herself with hot water. Just as she finished Quinn placed her own dish in the sink and smiled, Santana washed it, dried it and put it away. When she turned she found Quinn gone and sighed.

"Babe, don't be playing hide and seek on me." Santana peeked into the living room and found it empty. Moving to the bedroom she smiled as Quinn was already resting her head on their pillows. "I wanted hot kitchen sex, thanks for ruining it."

"Shut up, we have plenty of opportunity for kitchen sex. I need you on me now,"

"A little bossy today, aren't we Q?" Santana made her way to the bed agonizingly slow, Quinn's breath catching in her throat. She crawled up onto the bed and kissed up her skin, hand running over smooth legs with an evil grin.

"Taste me." Santana lifted Quinn's legs and parted them, kissing her inner thigh and smiling. Fingers parting wet lips and tongue darted out to taste, perfect. "Oh, God Santana!" Quinn moaned as Santana's tongue dipped into her, her lovers taste now coating her mouth and chin.

"Already so turned on for me, Q. So wet and ready, you wanna cum?" Her fingers slipped inside as her lips wrapped around her clit. She nibbled and sucked as she pumped and curled her fingers.

"Yes, please Santana. Gonna, cum – fuck..." She pulled back and Quinn cried out in frustration and kicked her in side with her leg. "Santana!"

"If you hit me one more time, I'm going to tie you up." Quinn licked her lips and said nothing, "I don't want to rush today, I want to make this last." Quinn sighed contently as Santana's body pressed against her side. Placing sweet kisses along her neck, "I want to worship you." Quinn turned her head and captured Santana's lips with hers, tasting herself. Santana's fingertips playing across her stomach, fluttering touches causing muscles to twitching. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you, Santana." Quinn took in a breath as Santana's fingers dipped back inside her.

By late afternoon they made a move to get out of bed. Stomachs growling for more food, Santana ran into the kitchen and grabbed some fixings for sandwiches before rushing back into the ice cold room. They made peanut-butter, jelly and fluff sandwiches as they watched the local news. Eventually the fluff had found its way on Quinn's chin and Santana needed to lick it off. Which led to licking fluff and jelly off other parts of their bodies.

"We should get out of bed and be productive today."

"I think we made some great strides today, Q. We got out of bed, some heavy petting in the kitchen, made love all day, got lunch and licked each other clean – perfect day." When the phone rang both girls looked at the caller ID – Rachel Berry. "Don't answer it, Q." Smiling Quinn nodded and continued to kiss, hands playing of light mocha skin.

_You reached Santana Lopez..._

_and Quinn Fabray – _

_leave a message!_

Beeeeeeeep

"I know you're home, pick up the phone. Don't make me sing Barbra, you know I'll do it." Santana growled and reached over to the phone just as the first syllable was uttered.

"What?" She growled.

"Good afternoon Santana."

"Hi Rach, kind of busy." It didn't seem to matter that Santana was on the phone, because Quinn's hands kept roaming. "What do you, mmm, want? Quinn, stop." Santana nearly dropped the phone as Quinn's fingers grazed her inner thigh.

"Just calling to let you know about another party tonight. Will you and Quinn be joining us?" Santana groaned and mumbled something about waiting a minutes, she turned her attention to Quinn and lifted the girls head from her breast.

"Party, Rachel's, tonight?" Quinn nodded and got back to pleasing Santana, "Sure, see you tonight." and than she hung up. "Why did we just agree to hanging out with Rachel Berry, on our weekend off?"

"Because we can not spend the entire weekend in bed. We have to get up sometimes but until than-" Quinn trailed off and captured Santana's breasts into her mouth and fingers entered her without restraint. Santana arched off the bed and tangled her hand in Quinn's hair, pulling. Quinn's wetness now coating her thigh – god she loved her hair being pulled. "Touch me baby, I need you to touch me." With one motion Santana pulled Quinn up, capturing her lips as her other hand slipped between them. "Yes, god San." She rolled Quinn's clit in her fingers, pinching and kneading it as her tongue took her mouth. Quinn's hand mimicking the actions, both girls hips rolling in response.

"Fuck, Q!"

"Santana!" Quinn collapsed beside her, cuddling into her side and smiling. She placed kisses on the side of her neck as her fingers traced lazy patterns on her stomach. Santana's hand ran gently through Quinn's hair, lips pressed against damp hair. "I love you." Quinn yawn happily.

"I love you too, Q." Santana hid her face in Quinn's shoulder and tried to control her emotions. She wouldn't be one of those weepy crying girls after sex, she wouldn't. "I love you, I love you-" she murmured over and over. "Quinn, I want to prove to you that this isn't just some fuck. We both know you're better than that, I love you and want to take care of you." Santana's free hand slid though her short hair, thumb tracing over her cheek and jaw. Slows sweet kisses as her other hand gave slow caresses, "I love you." she whispered and let their lips meets again. She pushed herself away and kissed down her neck, leaving more bites along the skin. The old ones almost faded and when Quinn cried out her name she broke the bite and look into her eyes. Santana removed her hand and licked them clean and smiled as she cuddled into her side. "How was that?" Quinn didn't answer her with words, instead she let her hand trail down her body. Entering her with two finger and adding a third. Santana wrapped her leg around Quinn's waist and rolled her hips, moaning out her name.

"I love you, i've been waiting years to make love to you. To hold you in my arms and tell you everything will be alright. Every time you cried I just wanted to hold you, to come out and tell you how much you meant to me. To tell you, you're mine and only mine. To tell you how much you mean to me and how much I want to take care of you. You act all brave and strong but I know you Santana, you're just as scared as the rest of us." Quinn rolled and pinned Santana beneath her, tucking hair behind her ear. "I will never let anyone else have you, you belong to me now." Those tears that Santana was holding back spilled over and Quinn kissed them all away. Capturing her lips, "I love you, be mine forever?"

"Forever." Santana smirked and tried to take control but Quinn kept her pinned.

"Stay," Quinn smirked and Santana growled.

"I'm not a pet." But the scowl didn't stay on her face long and she found herself smiling.

"This is becoming a common phrase but, shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

End

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this, I won't be making a sequel – at least not anytime soon – if ever. But I hope you enjoyed this and the next update will be Keep holding on, Mi Amour. If you haven't read it, you should. Especially if you love angst, hurt/comfort stuff.**


End file.
